no estas solo
by casador x
Summary: ella creia que estaba sola pues no mas ya no esta


Descargo la responsabilidad no soy dueño de ninguno de estos personajes son propiedad de dc comic

Dejar comentario si vale la pena esta historia

No estás solo

Bueno esta es un one short

En una cafetería futurista se encontraba una joven mujer que parecía de 25 años con cabello purpura y un chacra en la frente sentada leyendo un libro

Pov de revén: a pasado 500 años desde que vine aquí ciudad salto me trae tantos recuerdos de los amigos , familia que una vez tuve pero lo que mas extraño fue a Garfield a pasado tanto tiempo desde que estamos novios y lo abandone fingiendo mi muerte al ser mitad demonio no envejezco como los humanos normales mi calidad de vida es por lo menos 12000años si hubiera quedado con ellos me abría que dado a ver como envejecen y mueren y sería muy doloroso para mi verlos así morir uno por uno así que hice lo que creía correcto y me fui aun puedo ver lacara de dolor de Garfield el día de mi muerte

Flashback

Era una típica misión entrar a un almacén abandonado donde se desea que se vendería armas ilegales en traron y pero estaba vacio

Robín: posible mente mi contacto con los barrios bajos nos dio la informasion equivocada

Sta.: note preocupes novio robín posible mente podremos atropar a los vendedores de armas más tarde

Robín sonrió al apoyo de su novia

Cyborg: viejo esto fue una pérdida de tiempo total podría estar viendo el documenta produsión cocina de la carne el único programa que te dice como cocinar y cortar cuando aun estar fresca

Chico bestia: viejo eso es asqueroso quien querría ver un programa donde matan animales los cortan y después lo cocinan en frente de las cámaras

Cyborg: yo y muchos amantes de la carne

Revén: comosea

Chico bestia: todo silencio

Cyborg: que por que

Sta.: pasa algo amigo chico bestia

Robín: cataste el olor de slade

Todos lo miran

Robín: que

Chico bestia: cállense me estoy concentrando a lo lejos en el almacén

Tic tac tic tac

Chico bestia: es una trampa ahí bombas por todo el lugar salgamos de aquí

Robin: reven as un portal donde salgamos

Revén asistió

reven azarad mitrion zintos

Un portal se abrió y todos entraron cuando todos salieron escucharos el grito de revén y el portal se cerró

Chico bestia trato de volver al almacén pero exploto antes de dar un paso más

Chico bestia callo derrotillas y grito su nombre con lágrimas en los ojos

Solo encontraron cenizas de la ropa de revén adentro se gun los experto avía napal en el almacén el mismo napal que fue robado de unas instalaciones militares y que ese explosivo incinera asta los guasos

Días des pues recibieron una carta del supuesto culpable no dio su nombre pero decía que padecía de cáncer terminal y avía echo muchas cosas malas en su vida y su y creía que su única manera de entrar al cielo era matando a un demonio o mitad demonio

Y pide perdón por casarle dolor pero quiere ir al cielo

Fin del flashback

Revén se levanto de su cilla pagando al mesero y codirigió al cementerio

Donde encontró las tumbas de sus amigos porque era el día en que se conmemora el nacimiento de los titanes y noto algo extraño no estaba la tumba de chico bestia

Reven: deseguro estará en otro cementerio investigare más tarde

Revén estaba a punto de poner flores en sus tumbas cuadro oyó el sonido de una botella estrella doce al piso revén levanto la vita viendo un obre con una copucha tambaleándose asar cadoce a ella

Revén: los borrachos siempre existe no importa el tiempo

El borracho separo en frente de las tumbas de los titano revén lo ignoro estaba a punto de irse cuando escucho

Borracho: robín eran un hijo de perra idiota prepotente con el ego más grande que he visto solo verte ahí me dan ganas de matarte

Revén se detuvo se estaba enojando con esta persona

borracho: Cyborg eras un invesil gloton que comeria mierda de vaca site dijeran que era carne molida

Revén lo estaba escuchando y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar

Star: noche si decir si eras inocente o estúpida como el día que pusieron un vibrador en tu cuarto y pensaste que tu mascota avía dado a luz un bebe larva

Revén sus ojos brillaban de rojos revén: que se cre este idiota ablando de ellos como si los conociera

Ella se acerco por detrás al individuo y le dijo que cecre usted ablando de ellos como si lo conociera usted que ni siquiera tiene derecho hablar enojados de ellos

Borracho: mire mejor tambaleándose cállese que yo se lo que toi ablando y tengo todo el derecho de hablar enojado

Revén: así porque que le i sieron ellos que llevan 500 años muertos para hablar acide ellos

Nota revén lleva un sueter con capucha y el borracho no la reconoció

El borracho lleva una gabardina con capucha así que revén no puede ver su rostro

El borracho se dio la vuelta y la miro sequito la capucha y dijo me dejaron solo

Simple mente envejecieron ante mis ojos mientras que para mí el tiempo parese que se detuvo

Revén lo miraba con ojos abierto no podía creer lo que veía era un hombre que parecía de 23 años con barba en la cara y piel verde y orejas puntiagudas

Chico bestia asique déjeme en paz

El caminaba tambaleándose y cayó al piso desmallado por la borrachera

Revén corrió para ayudarlo

Revén: no puede ser el ella se agacho y puso una mano en su espalda y sondeo su alma

Para verificar si era él sus ojos se abrieron por sorpresa es el ella dijo chaqueando los dedos abrió un portal a azarat y lo recogió con sus poderes

Lo coloco en su cama y espero a que despierte

Al dia siguiente se despertó

Chico bestia: maldita sea que dolor de cabeza debería escoger otro método de celebración de la creación de los titanes mierda miro a su alrededor y dijo esta no es mi cabaña en el bosque donde mierda estoy solevanto y camino a la sala

Revén:. Despertaste

Chico bestia; que ere y porque me trajiste aquí

Revén soy una vieja amiga se quito la capucha revelando su rostro

Y te traje aquí porque no podias caminar y dejar te él la lluvia como un borracho

Chico bestia con los ojos abierto mirando la

rer re revén ella bajo la cabeza pero asisto

Como

Revén por favor siéntate

El cecento

Revén yo fingí mi muerte

Bb QUE

REVEN PORFABOR DEJA ME ESPLICARTE

Como medio demonio mi tiempo de vida es bastante largo y si me hubiera quedado me suicidaría y eso es lo que dijo mi padre si muero antes de mi ora el queda libre ese fue el hechizo que él me puso y me entere des pues para que no quede libre debo tener una muerte natural y si me hubiera que dado con ustedes viéndolos envejecer me hubiera suicidado de la tristeza

Bb escucho esto y dijo sabes cuánto llore por ti cuanto sufrimiento pase

Rae perdón bajo la cabeza en lágrimas

Bb se acerco a ella y la abraso y dijo pero eso no es nada compara do con tu sufrimiento debiste estar mui solo pero te digo esto cres que estas solo pero no lo eres

Ella al escuchar esas palabras de nuevo lo abraso con más fuerza sollozo des puede llorar se aparto y lo miro

Rae como es que este vivo y pareces más joven que yo

Veras

Mi ADN está compuesto de toda la criatura que existe y posiblemente no existe y mis poderes funcionan por ostensión de ADN y tengo rasgos de envejecimiento de algunos de ellos

Como son

 **Las Almejas** pueden vivir casi 400 años, pues envejecen muy lentamente. Las tortugas pueden vivir siglos, dejando de crecer una vez llegan a la adolescencia.

 **Las medusas** , en especial, **la turritopsis nutricula** , es una especie de pequeña medusa que básicamente puede regenerar sus celulas, por tiemo indefinido.

 **Las langostas** no envejecen, prácticamente crecen hasta que son consumidas por sus depredadores, entre ellos, los humanos.

 **La Tardigrada o "Water Bear"** (Oso de agua) Puede sobrevivir temperaturas que pocos materiales pueden aguantar, des de -459 grados farenheight a más de 212 grados farenheight. En presiones 6 veces más fuertes que el punto más bajo del oceano terrestre. No es afectado por la radiación y puede vivir más de 10 años SIN COMIDA! – Es el primer animal conocido que logra sobrevivir en el espacio. (Sin equipo auxiliar).

 **La planarian Flatworm** , tiene la capacidad de regenerar sus celulas y vivir indefinidamente… ¡Indefinidamente!

Todos esos rasgos en mi cuerpo encerrado práctica mente mease así inmortal pero cuando me poseyó un demonio ya mido migror

Rae QUE por qué demonios así te poseyó

BB déjame ter minar unos adolecente idiota lo invocaron y el fue buscando el cuerpo perfecto y se topo con migo en un bar

Rae típico por qué no me sorprende dijo con sarcasmo

Bb: Bueno si

Lo que sucede que él me poseyó y ISO que mi cuerpo se convirtiera en el de él que tiene u alto factor regenerativo algo así cuando tu flotas para sanarte

Bueno donde iba así los chicos y el doctor destino lograron expulsarlo de mi cuerpo y mandarlo donde pertenece pero cuando volví a la normalidad algunos de sus rasgos persistieron en mi como este se levanto y se quito la gabardina mostrando una cola en forma de triangulo

Y dijo los análisis de cyborg me dijeron que su ADN de demonio ISO estragos en el mío y práctica mente me convirtió en mitad demonio ahora lo sabes

Ella levanto la mano y comenzó a brillar sondeo su cuerpo y luego la va Jo es cierto eres mitad demonio y tienes el mismo cantidad de tiempo de vida que la yo

Yo me hubiera matado si viera amas amigos morir

Bb está bien murieron felices te lo aseguro

Rae la mentó haberte dejado solo él le agarro la mano y sonrió ya no estás sola no mas

Rae ni tu tampoco dijo son riendo y se acerco y lo beso en sus labios

Se separaron por falta de aire sabes que migror es un súcubo no es así levantando las cejas un par de beses

Rae siempre dañas el momento y a cuantas mujeres le dices eso

Bueno a ninguna ya que la bestia en mi te reclamo como mi compañero y no me permitió estar con ninguna mujer y tu y vivía como un ermitaño en el bosque

Ningún obre en azarad me toca por miedo a trigón o por ser muy vieja

Entonces que estamos esperando dijo con una sonrisa malévola

Revén rodo los ojos pero también con una sonrisa malévola

Rae enséñame que tan bueno ere ahora que eren un mitad súcubo

Fin


End file.
